


it's your fault that i wanna be your last

by owilde



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: As Fuck, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Lazy Mornings, Not Canon Compliant, Romance, Sappy, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owilde/pseuds/owilde
Summary: It used to scare Toni. She’d lie awake in bed, staring at the ceiling, with her heart thudding a thousand miles an hour like a steam train – and she’d think about how the pieces had fallen, and why. Why Cheryl Blossom?Well, a part of her mind had answered.Let me count the ways.And so, it had.





	it's your fault that i wanna be your last

**Author's Note:**

> i was listening to a song (evelina - sun vika ("your fault / your last") and uhhh well, it was very choni ("I've always been wary with my heart in my sleeve / now you've made me open up like I'm sitting in therapy / just you and me and this feeling / I don't know what you're doing to me / you know all about me even before I say it") SO ANYWAY
> 
> pointless fluff that i wrote in between my other projects
> 
> title translated from said song i was listening to

Toni woke up slowly, like emerging from underwater. The blanket felt soft and warm around her, a cocoon of quiet safety. She buried herself deeper into the mattress, sinking her entire weight into it. The remnants of sleep dragged at her eyes, keeping them shut.

Birds were chirping outside, the sound muffled by the closed window.

Memories from the night before slipped into Toni’s mind, unbidden.

Cheryl, practicing her monologue with a glass of red in her hand, dangerously close to spilling on the white carpet though neither of them minded all that much. She’d done Shakespeare, said it was the right amount of challenge for her. Hamlet. Ophelia’s lines. Some of them added by Cheryl herself, something like a character study, she’d said.

Toni had clapped when she’d finished, with a bright smile on her face – _a natural talent_.

_Of course_ , Cheryl had smirked. She’d taken a swig of her wine. _It’s why you love me_.

Toni, of course, did not love Cheryl for her skills as a thespian, though that was a part of it. She loved her for reasons outside of what Cheryl could or could not do – she loved her for who she was, had been, and could become. Toni loved every version of her, the flawed bits and all; she didn’t _like_ everything about Cheryl, but that did not change the fact that what she felt was unconditional.

It used to scare Toni. She’d lie awake in bed, staring at the ceiling, with her heart thudding a thousand miles an hour like a steam train – and she’d think about how the pieces had fallen, and why. Why Cheryl Blossom?

_Well_ , a part of her mind had answered. _Let me count the ways_.

And so, it had.

Toni smiled. She let her eyes flicker open and glanced at the clock on the bedside table. A little after five. They’d fallen asleep early, around ten or so, but five still seemed too early to be awake on a Saturday.

“Tee,” Cheryl’s voice mumbled from next to her. She yawned. “You awake?”

Toni rolled over in bed, and came face to face with a sleepy Cheryl.

She’d heard beauty described a million times over, but Toni thought nothing compared to Cheryl in the mornings. With her hair in disarray and traces of mascara on her lids from where she’d forgotten to wash them off. In the mornings, with Toni, she still had her guard down. It was just the two of them, whisked away from the harshness of life at least for a while.

With Toni, she didn’t need to pretend.

Cheryl peered at her in the dark with hazy eyes. She looked as though she’d just woken up, like she was still halfway trapped in her dreams.

“I’m up,” Toni replied. “Obviously.”

“It’s too early for your attitude,” Cheryl grumbled. She yawned again, covering her mouth with the back of her hand. “What time is it, anyway?”

Toni looked at the clock over her shoulder. “Twenty past five,” she said, and turned back to Cheryl. “How come we never sleep in?”

Cheryl’s lips turned into a lazy smile. “I don’t want to waste seconds sleeping, when I could be looking at your pretty face.”

Toni snorted. “Ditto.” She paused, and reached out to tuck a strand of Cheryl’s hair behind her ear. “Can we just stay here, for a while?”

Cheryl’s smile turned soft. “Of course,” she said, and shuffled closer to Toni. "Of course.”

Cheryl smelled like vanilla soap, and home. Toni thought, not for the first time, that every other person she’d loved before her hadn’t been this way. It hadn’t felt this real. Because loving Cheryl felt like a permanent tattoo on her skin – she might regret it later, she might not, but it would always be there, no matter what.

Toni pressed a soft kiss on Cheryl’s forehead, and tucked her chin on top of her head. Cheryl was curled around her, her nose pressing into Toni’s collarbone.  Their legs were tangled together under the blankets. Time felt still – it sometimes did, when it was just the two of them.

There wasn’t enough time, Toni had decided. Not enough time in her lifetime to appreciate how lucky she was.

“What are you thinking about?” Cheryl asked. Toni could feel her breath on her skin.

“You,” Toni said. “And how much I crave a sandwich.”

Cheryl snickered; Toni could picture the smile on her face, genuine and free. “We should cook something nice for dinner,” she said. “Or, I’ll make something nice for dinner, and you can take care of breakfast, because I don’t think I even want to get out of bed.”

“You think I do?” Toni asked. “I feel like I could stay here forever.”

“I’d like that,” Cheryl said. “I’d like that very much. Imagine if I could just forget about school and my family, and just… be.”

“Just being sounds great,” Toni agreed. She closed her eyes. She didn’t want to be afraid for Cheryl; she wanted for everyone to see her for who she was, through Toni’s eyes. She wanted people to see the person behind the mask and love her, like she did. But that seemed like a fantasy. Toni opened her eyes as an idea slipped into her mind. “Hey, next weekend – how about a getaway from here?”

Cheryl tilted her head back to look at Toni; she was frowning a little. “Getaway?”

Absently, Toni thought she could spend an eternity in Cheryl’s eyes. “Yeah,” she said. “We’ll rent a cabin, just the two of us. I’ll drive us there.”

“Oh,” Cheryl said. Her frown melted into a smile. “That sounds like a great idea, Tee. Just you and me.”

“Yeah,” Toni agreed. “Just us.”

The more she thought about it, the better it sounded – stargazing, swimming, picnics. A small piece of heaven, away from everything else.

Cheryl sniffled, and slowly detangled herself from Toni. She sat up, stretching her arms above her head. “So,” she said, glancing at Toni. “6 am pancakes with jam?”

Toni rolled her eyes. “Yeah, I’ll make ‘em. But it’s not my fault then if they’re a little burned.”

Cheryl smiled. “I can handle some burned pancakes,” she said. “Especially if they’re from you.”

“Sap,” Toni said.

Cheryl tilted her head in concede. “Maybe,” she admitted. “It’s your fault for being so likeable.”

And when Toni hit her with a pillow, and Cheryl yelped and broke into giggles, and the sun was starting to rise outside—

Things were alright.


End file.
